


I believe in your star (in that one that I looked upon so I can keep on fighting)

by Delphiss



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Damian Wayne is Robin, Dick Grayson is Batman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:41:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27692263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Delphiss/pseuds/Delphiss
Summary: If only Dick had been unforgiving of being replaced, then he wouldn’t be wearing Bruce’s shadow, raising his child and fighting his other son, he wouldn’t be trapped in the city of death and the pain.
Relationships: Dick Grayson & Bruce Wayne, Dick Grayson & Damian Wayne, Dick Grayson & Donna Troy
Kudos: 54





	I believe in your star (in that one that I looked upon so I can keep on fighting)

Galas were a constant in his life ever since he was a child, a never ending nightmare that he never seemed capable of escaping. Even if some things were different now from back then, the feeling of being trapped in the world's most expensive cage never changes. 

Not even when Bruce dies, not even when he becomes Batman. (it actually gets worst)

The weight of being Batman it’s surprisingly familiar; he realises once he reflects on it, as if it had always been there, just sleeping, waiting for him. 

(Waiting to attack and eat him alive.)

(Like a monster in the night.)

He sees Damian talking with a few older women, he knows he should go towards them and make sure his child it’s behaving. He just can’t bring himself to do it. He's too tired of arguing, of putting a bright smile to the socialites. 

Simply tired. 

(How stupid of him to even believe he has the right to be.)

The ballroom it’s spinning around him and he starts feeling dizzy as hell. He looks around trying to find someone, maybe Alfred. 

(Except he isn’t here, he’s back home taking a break from the insufferable task of living with him and a ten year old with a katana and anger issues.)

Alfred has always been there for him, and this time it’s no different, but he’s grieving too. He can’t expect endless support from him, like he used to do back when he was a child.

(that’s a thing that has changed with the years)

Tim is also gone. Angry and bitter with him, unforgiving of being replaced. 

If only Dick had been unforgiving of being replaced, then he wouldn’t be wearing Bruce’s shadow, raising his child and fighting his other son, he wouldn’t be trapped in the city of death and the pain. 

(He wouldn’t be Batman.) 

Instead of not forgiving him, he decided to put on his father’s costume and wear it at night. grieving and slowly killing himself. 

(Like he has done that before) 

Bleeding for this city. 

Damian eyes look dark and scary, ready to kill him at any second, this is what he signed for he supposes. This is Bruce Wayne and Talia al Ghul’s blood son, and he couldn’t expect to be lucky enough for homicidal and violent tendencies to skip a generation. 

“I don’t see why, we had to leave early, I was extremely invested in my conversation with Ms.Mellon”

Dick looks at his window, while Alfred drives. He called him to pick them up, apologetic for ruining the butler’s night off . This gala in particular had drained all his energy, he needed to leave. He couldn’t keep an eye on Damian as he tried to maintain polite business conversations, not while he was also trying to keep himself from jumping through the balcony . 

“We aren’t going out tonight” He doesn’t look at Damian. 

He's actually planning on going to his room and sleeping all the years he didn’t sleep in the past. There isn’t a single bone in his body that holds the energy to argue with the kid. 

“So I don’t get to go on patrol because of your incompetence?” 

He should feel hurt, but it’s the truth, Damian always speaks the truth. 

(Like when he says he isn't worthy of being Batman.)

“Take it as however you want, but you and I are staying in tonight”

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“How are you?” Donna asks through the phone, because of course she does. Donna always worries about him. 

“I’m fine, I cried on sunday” He doesn’t know why he tells her that or why he specifies the date but then again he doesn’t understand himself most of the time.

The sun feels heavy on his skin the day it’s about to begin and his balcony has the best view. He doesn’t know where Damian is, he disappears sometimes or at least he thinks he does, he barely knows the kid. Damian is probably looking for his place on this mess. 

Dick told him that if he wanted to be Robin he could, and Damian looked at him with shiny eyes and something similar to hope. 

“How’s everyone at the manor?”

“Terrible, horrible, unstable” The worst part is that he isn’t exaggerating

**Author's Note:**

> Title inspired by the song "Creo" by callejeros.   
> Thanks for reading.


End file.
